walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Philip Blake (Road to Survival)
Philip Blake, better known as The Governor, is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character and an antagonist who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' TBA 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' TBA 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' TBA 'Area 4 - South Woods' TBA 'Area 5 - The Prison' TBA As a Playable Character The Governor - "The Best Defense" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Mass Bleed (Deal 200% damage and cause 120 damage bleeding for 4 turns to a group of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) The Governor - "The Calm Before" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Double Strike (Deal 350% damage to up to three enemies. Up to three teammates regain 50% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack. They will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) The Governor - Prestige Edition *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spirit Crusher (Deal 400% damage, -40% defense and impair for 1 turn to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Philip has killed: *Nick Parsons *Gene Gavin *Johnson *Greely *Trey Barker (Caused) *Sam (Caused) *Stinson (Caused) *Scott Moon (Alive) *Megan Lafferty (Indireclty Caused) *Manning (Caused or Direct) *Tommy Zorn (Caused) *Christina Meredith Haben (Alive) *Bruce Allan Cooper (Before Reanimation) *Arlo Simmons (Before Reanimation) *Johnny Aldridge (Before Reanimation) *Evan'' (Before Reanimation)'' *Ronnie (Before Reanimation) *Alex (Before Reanimation) *Jake (Before Reanimation) *Andy (Before Reanimation) *Tyreese (Alive) *Axel (Caused) *Gus Strunk (Caused) *Patricia (Caused) *Billy Greene (Caused) *Alice Warren *Lori Grimes (Caused) *Judith Grimes (Caused, Accidental) *Hershel Greene *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors (Caused and Direct). Death Killed By *Lilly Caul Lilly is horrified after realizing that she's killed Lori and her baby, Judith. Enraged with The Governor for making her kill them, she shoots him and shoves him into the horde of zombies while she leads the surviving Woodbury citizens out of danger into the prison. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 1 - Homemart *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison Trivia *Phillip is incorrectly named in the game, as his name in the comic canon is Brian Blake. *As a nod to the television series' relationship between Andrea and The Governor, the two were made available in a bundle for the Valentine's Special event. *Philip is the only character to have Specialist Skills in each of his variants. **Ironically, this means that, though he is the leader of Woodbury, he has no playable variant with a leader skill. **Furthermore, none of his playable variants have the Leader persona. *The Governor The Calm Before is one of thirteen characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl March to War]], Caroline, [[Clementine (Road to Survival)|Clementine A New Day]], [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight Life and Death]], Gator, [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus All Out War]], [[Negan (Road to Survival)|Negan All Out War]], Negan Prestige Edition, Oberson, [[Richard (Road to Survival)|Richard March to War]] and Rod. *The Governor The Best Defense ''is one of six characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Christa (Road to Survival)|Christa ''All That Remains]], [[Clementine (Road to Survival)|Clementine All That Remains]],'' [[Gregory (Road to Survival)|Gregory ''A Larger World]], [[Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)|Rosita No Turning Back]]'' and [[Sophia (Road to Survival)|Sophia ''March to War]].'' *The Governor ''Prestige Edition is one of seven characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill, the others being Chad, [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus March to War]], [[Morgan Jones (Road to Survival)|Morgan Morgan Special]], [[Sandy (Road to Survival)|Sandy March to War]], Scout ''and [[Timothy (Road to Survival)|Timothy ''A Larger World]]. Category:Road to Survival Category:Amputated Victims Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased